


【锤基】无情杀手X叛逆少年

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki!Omega, M/M, Thor!Alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: “无情”沙雕的杀手和“叛逆期”少年的小故事。





	【锤基】无情杀手X叛逆少年

I'm Thor，是一个莫得感情的，冷血无情的，大龄单身男性Alpha，兼杀手。

额……不对！我是一个莫得感情，冷血无情的杀手，非大龄单身。

我前几天接到一个活，不得不说，现在的有钱人奇怪又任性。

他叫Odin，是个有钱的中老年，几天前他的人带他来找我，我一看就知道这是大单，想着能好好赚一笔，再休息几个月，去海边度度假。

当然，我也知道，大老板的目标一般都很大，谁知道他竟然说，他要和他老婆去环游世界，儿子没人照顾，又怕有坏人盯上他，想找个人照顾。

我当场就不乐意了，我是谁啊，冷血无情的杀手，不是家政公司的保姆！！

“一百万。”

你儿子多大？

“两百万。”

我可不会照顾婴儿。

“三百万，欧元。”

好嘞老板，得嘞老板，您儿子什么时候来啊，我随时OK。

别说我不要脸，没有底线，钱啊，有钱干嘛不赚，不就是照顾个孩子嘛！简单！

不愧是Odin，我一分钟前才答应下来的，后三十秒钱就打到账户上了。

当我美滋滋的回到家，看着账户余额时才猛地想起，我好像没问照顾多久？？！！！

第二天，Odin就把他儿子交给我了，我也不是很明白为什么他要来我家，我去他家不是更方便吗？

不过比想象中好一点，起码不是生活不能自理的小孩子，虽然还没有成年，也没有分化，不过不用别人帮他穿裤子。

“环境还不错，就是装修老土。”

听听这小屁孩子说的什么话，这可是他花了大价钱请设计师设计出来的！！

“都什么年代了，还有这么夸张的吊灯。”

好吧，这个连他都接受不了。

“这床这枕头怎么这么硬？马上给我换了。”

？？？要么你直接去睡棉花吧。

“去给我做饭，我要吃咖喱鸡和马卡龙。”

机智的我当然是点外卖了，你能祈祷一个独居多年的男人会些什么呢？好用的外卖软件或者是哪家店外卖好吃。

仅此而已。

I'm Loki Odinson，是Odin的儿子，最近老头子要和我亲爱的母亲去玩，把我留给了一个蠢蠢的杀手。

我不明白，我自己也能把自己照顾好，为什么要把我交给一个外人。

没关系，来都来了，那就好好过吧。

“你多大了？”

“25。”

“看上去像35。”

“……”

还没到暑假，还在上高中的Loki得去学校，Thor看在钱的份上，顺便也接送Loki上下课。

不过也就一天，Loki说他可以自己去，不让他跟着。

Thor没有“任务”的时候，闲得无聊，会研究一下菜谱。Loki还在长身体，总是吃外卖难免营养失衡，既然收了钱，就要办好事啊。

不过这小孩也蛮高的，再多长几厘米就和他差不多了。

Loki时常晚归，也经常旷课，奈何人家天赋异禀，一个星期就算只上几节课都能拿到A+。

Thor在这件事情上没有按照Odin的意思办，Odin嘱咐他，不能让Loki晚归，旷课什么的更是不可以。

管他呢，叛逆期的孩子你越管他反弹地越厉害，得采用迂回战术。

又是一个Loki不回来的晚上，Thor没什么事做，开车去了常去的一家酒吧。

Loki和几个朋友去了酒吧，正在舞池中央跳得起劲，无意中就撇到了一个熟悉的身影。

“杀手先生，你是来带我回家的么？”Loki拿着一杯酒，去到Thor面前。

Thor有一丢丢吃惊，没差啦，刚好回去的时候顺便把Loki带回去。

“我没那么无趣，这是给我的吗？”Thor顺手拿掉了Loki手上的酒，一饮而尽。

Loki没来得及说，那是他喝过的。

“如果你想和我一起玩，我会很欢迎。”

“两个人会比一个人好很多。”

说完，Thor拉着Loki重新回到舞池，和他一起跳舞。

“你经常来这里吗？”Thor担心Loki听不见，又不想太大声喊话，于是靠近他的耳边说道。

“算是吧。”Loki心脏咯噔一下，有些害羞，“不过还是第一次有Alpha离我那么近。”

“我的荣幸？”Thor笑了起来，拉着Loki的手也紧了紧，“我也是第一次和别人跳舞，以前都是一个人。”

“那我们以后可以常来。”

“当然，但不是这里。”不知为何，Thor忽然停下舞步，拉着Loki快步离去。

边走边不忘告诉Loki，未成年不要在会被警察突击的酒吧玩。

自那晚过后，Loki晚上再也没有自己去玩，而是期待晚上Thor会带他去哪里玩。

自那晚后后，Thor闲来无事的晚上都会带着Loki去他之前常去的地方。

已经两个月了，Loki在我家待了两个月，Odin也没有把他带回去的意思。

我并不知道，也并不想知道Odinson脑袋里装的都是什么，本来我们相处得好好的，后来莫名其妙的，他总是乱发脾气，还无缘无故骂我。

原本他也不旷课了，酒吧也是我带着他去才去的，忽然间，他不仅旷课，还聚众斗殴。

我去警察局把他赎了回来，就说了他两句，他就哭着骂我。

我也是第一次见有人能边哭边骂人。

不久后我才明白了这段时间他为什么会那么偏激，叛逆。

Loki这个周末要去参加什么比赛，Thor想着一时半会Loki也不回来，就去赚外快去了。

任务完成后，Thor回了家，要死不死的，明明该去比赛的Loki在沙发上嗑瓜子，看电视。

“你不是去参加比赛吗？”Thor脱下外套，里面的衣服沾上了很多血，三下五除二的，Thor脱得只剩条打底裤。

Loki打了个饱嗝，撑着下巴饶有趣味地看着Thor能与健美冠军媲美的身材。

“你去赚钱了吗？”Loki能察觉到Thor不同往日温和的戾气，这让这个Alpha更加迷人了一些。

仅对Loki Odinson而言。

“是的。”Thor随手把衣服扔到凳子上，天气正热，他也懒得去找干净的衣服穿上。

毕竟，Loki来之前他都是这样的。

“你害怕吗？”他去冰箱里拿出了一瓶啤酒，咕噜咕噜灌了好几口。

“我不怕，还有一点喜欢。”Loki给Thor扔了袋面包，这几天他都是靠屯粮填饱的肚子。

不知道为什么，这几天特别累，哪里都不想去，就想躺着。

Thor见今天Loki没有乱发脾气的征兆，就坐到了Loki身边。

“赚了一大笔钱，今晚可以请你去顿好吃的。”Thor咬着面包，含糊不清的揉着Loki的脑袋跟他说。

事情也就是到这里发生了变化，Loki忽然地蜷缩起来，手上拿的瓜子撒了一地，整个人开始散发着玫瑰和奶糖的味道。

Thor吓得差点被干巴巴的面包噎死，手忙脚乱地把Loki抱起来准备送回房间，按照他分化过的经验来看，Loki这是要分化啊。

玫瑰和奶糖的味道越来越浓，浓到Thor以为自己吃着数不胜数的奶糖待在玫瑰花园里。

“疼……”

Thor把Loki放在床上准备关门离开时，听见Loki这么说。

原路折回，散发出一点温和的信息素安抚正在分化的玫瑰王子。

Loki下意识的，寻找信息素的源头，Thor作为母胎单身对生理问题不放在脑子里的Alpha，竟然把分化中的Omega抱在怀里了……

当然，他现在想的全都是Loki之前的反常，原来是他要分化成Omega，在那之前处于本能的排斥Alpha。

所以才会对他整日冷着脸。

正值壮年的Alpha被Omega信息素迷的晕头转向，他有些后悔没穿长裤，不然触感也不会那么明显。

Loki分化完后累的睡着了，Thor在那瞬间逃离分化现场，他要给他那不争气的弟弟冲个冷水澡。

分化后能改变什么？

大概就是Thor经常坏心眼的压制Loki，而Loki也不怀好意的散发信息素，看着Alpha去浴室的样子笑出了声。

分化那时，是Thor和Loki认识的第三个月，此时，Odin知道自己儿子分化成Omega还是没有把他从Alpha家里带走。

心可真大，真不怕回来时连孙子都有了。

不过Loki和Thor相处得越来越融洽，周末他们会来个两天一夜的旅行，上下课Thor自告奋勇去接Loki，美名其曰，不能让Loki小小年纪被其他Alpha看上，会被带坏的。

暑假来临时，Thor带着Loki去了马尔代夫，去了毛里求斯潜水，去了土耳其坐热气球，一切费用Odin承包。

高价“保姆”Thor在任职七个月后下岗，Odin亲自来接的Loki，临走前Loki十分给面子的在Odin面前超大声说了句，“Thor，我要你做我的Alpha，等我成年就来找你。别被我发现你和别的人有关系，否则我不会放过你的。”

“我会把我家的钱都换成硬币，然后用硬币砸死你。”

这别具一格的告白，算是告白吧……Thor无视了Odin扭曲的表情，露出了假笑。

距离那件事情已经过了七年，那时候我们住的房子我也很少回去。

我只有那一栋房子。

我还是在干老本行，一年大概就接两三单吧，少的话可能就不接，这倒是令我更出名了些，我也不知道为什么。

我时常会回忆起那个在我家暂住的少年，他喜欢赤着脚走路，不爱穿鞋，于是我在家里铺了一层厚厚的毯子，方便他走路，打扫却起来更麻烦了。

他总嫌弃我做饭难吃，我承认是不好吃，结果每次我们都吃完了。

他也会跟我吐槽在学校里的事情，比如老师太没品了，总是用老套的方式讲课。分化前吐槽女孩们喜欢他，整天给他送礼物塞情书，分化后吐槽学校里的Alpha愚蠢无知，只知道勾搭漂亮的Omega。

会和我说一些小秘密，作为交换，我也会把我的秘密告诉他。

他喜欢在饭后和我去公园散步，但最后都是我背他回来，没办法，他不想走路，谁能拒绝像精灵一般的他。

他兴趣爱好广泛，家里条件又好，懂得自然更多，我会陪他做他喜欢的事情，当然，有一些运动我怎么也学不会。

比如说滑板，我一直摔，他就一直笑，最后还会帮我上药。

他笑起来可好看了，我无法用言语形容，非要说，也只能说一些老土的话，他的笑容足以让我爱他一辈子。

他总说我不像杀手，说我太温柔，太傻了。我……我还能说什么？我其实脾气挺不好的，像他那个年纪时还以为打架去警察局睡了几次，可我没办法对他发一点点脾气，即使他总会无理取闹。

我从见到他时，在他没开口前，觉得他是一位王子，高贵优雅，开口后，我觉得他是披着天使皮囊的小恶魔。

熟悉之后发觉，这样的他也怪可爱的，那么生动，那么有灵气。

分化后，我们像是掌握了彼此的弱点，用信息素作为武器攻击，不得不说，他的信息素真好闻。

我清楚的记得他离开那天对我说的话。

起初我不找对象的缘故是觉得自己还年轻，不想那么快拥有一个家。

奇怪的是，那天过后，我特别想有一个属于我和他的家，也正因如此，七年了，我一直在等他。

为什么不去找他呢？嘿，那时他还小，不懂事，而我已经是个成年人了，万一他是开玩笑的，我屁颠颠去找他，岂不是很尴尬。

我是什么时候喜欢他的呢？可能是他喜欢我之前，也可能是那之后。

毕竟，我不知道他是什么时候喜欢我的。

我一直在等他来我。

可是已经七年了，他都没来找我，真是的，难道真的把我忘了吗？

后来我才记起来，我那时是说我去找他的，而且他不知道我在哪里！！

哎，都怪Odin，我不就告了个白嘛，居然花钱把我扔到军队里去了，害得我忘记了这么大的事情。

难道有钱就能为所欲为吗！！

不要以为我忘了这件事情就代表我不够爱他，我，Loki Odinson，最爱的就是Thor那个傻愣愣的大个子。

从他给我点外卖开始，我就喜欢上他了，真的，我也不知道为什么，喜欢是没有理由的，有理由的都不叫喜欢了。

我没有告诉他，我只是……告诉他很多人喜欢我，其实我想问，他能不能也喜欢我。

好吧，其实，我也有暗示他。

有段时间我也不知道怎么回事，见到他就很生气，我以为是因为自己喜欢他所以产生的异样心理。

后来知道了，是因为我要分化了，之前我想分化成Alpha，遇见Thor之后，我只想分化成Omega。

上帝是爱我的，我有爱我的家人，又遇见了我的Thor。

他是那么的傻，一定很好骗的，我特喜欢看他因为我的信息素去浴室的样子。

其实我想跟他说，我愿意被他标记。不过那样太主动了，我不是很想这样，最重要的是，我就算主动了，他也不会对我做出格的事情。

他很正直，正直到不像个杀手，而是无私的警察。

当然啦，警察也有不好的。

我在军队里呆了几年，这几年很有用，有用到可以帮Thor洗干净他的过去。

如果Thor不想这样也没事，但有一步退路总是好的。

属于我和他的记忆不多不少，刚刚好能陪我度过几年无趣的时光。

他不会做饭，我来了之后他开始学做饭。他喜欢潜水，冲浪，这刚好是我的弱项，我冒着被他嘲笑的风险陪他去了。

他没有嘲笑我，而是很耐心的教我。

更多的时候，他会顺着我的心意，偶尔我太过分了，他也会给我点小惩罚。

今年的他已经三十二岁了，我想，他会需要一个真心对他，爱他的Omega的。

又一次旅行结束后，Thor查了查自己的余额，还能再玩几个月的。

回了大半年都没回的家，家里有光亮，打开房门还有电视的声响。

Loki嗑着瓜子，坐在沙发上翘着腿看电视，还是那套蓝色睡衣，一如分化那年的模样。

“回来了？”Loki看都没看Thor一眼，眼睛一直盯着电脑。

“回来了。”Thor也不在意Loki是怎么进来的，有钱能为所欲为不是吗？

“去赚钱了？”

“不是，去了北极，看了几天极光。”Thor坐到Loki身旁，这次他的衣衫整齐，也没有啤酒面包。

Loki放下瓜子，转头细看Thor，还是一样的短发，一样的胡子，忽略那几条不知道什么时候长出来的皱纹，和几年前没有区别。

灯光照下来的样子从Thor的角度看过去，Loki的眼睛褶褶生辉，褪去了青涩变得成熟，留长的发垂在肩上，若有若无的玫瑰花味撩人心弦。

Loki直接跨坐在Thor身上，闻着他的腺体，仅属于Alpha的味道没有被人染指，不过很快就是他的了。

“还记得我说过的话吗？”

“记得。”Thor就势把Loki抱起来，往房间里走去，“我今天一定要把你反反复复标记个十次八次，不然对不起等了这多年都吃不到肉的弟弟。”

“今晚。”Loki低下头咬了一下Thor的鼻尖，“我任你处置。”

七个月后，Odin正在遛刚养的狗子，恍恍惚惚好像看到了在军队里Loki和一个眼熟的人。

老花眼不中用了。

越走越近，近到Odin和Loki两步距离后，他想自毁双目，顺便失聪。

“宝宝，这是爷爷哦。”Loki面含微笑摸着隆起的腹部。

Odin只恨自己没带拐杖出门，否则一定要狠狠揍一顿满面春光的Thor。

这小子不仅拿了他的钱，还想把他捧在手里养大的孩子抢走！！不要脸，太不要脸了！！

等等……为什么是爷爷？难道？？？

看着情况原来是自己多了个儿子啊！

那感情好啊，家里多了一个人，热闹，Frigga会喜欢的~

“父亲，您可不可以不要用这么奇怪的眼神看我的Alpha？”Loki无语，他爸是不是又脑补了什么事情？

Odin不在意地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，越过他们继续遛狗。

老父亲离开他们的视线后，Thor扶着Omega的腰做他的支撑，这肚子越来越大了，走路走两步就累了。

“我父亲就是一个奇奇怪怪的人。”Loki带着Thor慢步走在回家的路上，时不时偷偷瞄一眼Alpha。

“确实。”能不奇怪吗？把分化成Omega的儿子留在成年Alpha家里几个月，要换做别人，那还了得。

“话说回来他也蛮惨的，花钱找人照顾我，结果那个人直接把我拐走了。”

“那个人也蛮惨的，只收了一次的钱就得照顾你一辈子，还把自己赔了进去。”

Thor附和着Loki的打趣，惹得Omega轻笑不断，遛狗的老父亲忽然返程，听不到他们说什么，只能看着远处的两人笑到快弯腰的样子。

Odin忽然又觉得这波买卖不亏，才花了几百万就找到了一个会比他们更爱Loki人，值了。


End file.
